


Hecate's Request

by The_Clockwork_King



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clockwork_King/pseuds/The_Clockwork_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the Argo II have been called by the goddess Hecate to Hogwarts, where someone is hiding in the shadows and plotting to reawaken an old enemy. Nico and the seven must work undercover to expose the agents of the Dark Lord and refrain from getting killed in the process. Happens after BoO, but I will refrain from adding details for obvious reasons. Totally not just an excuse to plop demigods into Hogwarts and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up in hell. Well, okay not hell, but close enough. I woke up in the Underworld, the realm of my father, Hades. I stood, glancing around, and immidiately recognized my father's palace. In fact, I was in the throne room, standing at the foot of Hades' onyx and skull throne. My father was sitting on his throne in his godly form (which is to say that he was ten feet tall), with a woman standing beside him. I quickly took in the woman's appearance. She was not my stepmother, Persephone, that much was obvious at once, as Persephone has never taken a form like this.

The woman was non-corporeal, or something quite close to it. She appeared to be made of smoke, or...I reached out to the vapor. Yes, it _was_ Mist. She wore dark robes that seemed to be fashioned out of liquid ink. The robes swirled around her, just as insubstantial as the woman herself. She carried two torches, one a hand, and appeared to be settling them into two holes in father's floor. Around her feet were two smoky animals, a dog and some sort of weasel? No, not a weasel, I realized. A polecat. Hazel had told me about this goddess.

I immidiately put the peices together-accompanied by a dog and polecat, made of Mist, dark robes and holding two torches. This was the goddess Hecate, no mistaking it. I bowed a little to my father, and then to the goddess.

"Hello father. Hello, Lady Hecate."

"Hello Nico." Hecate replied, not even turning to look. My father nodded distractedly at me.

"Nico, we need your help. You know those powers you have been attempting to hide?" Hecate asked, turning to look at me. She seemed to have wedged her torches in.

I went cold.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Nico, spare us the denial. We know. Hecate herself blessed you with them."

"Okay...what do you need me for then?"

"There are schools for people like you. You and the seven, all of whom have been hiding your magic, shall be stationed undercover at one called Hogwarts, in Scotland. Hecate will fill you in on why, and what you have to do. She wll be using a reverse-aging spell on all of you so that you are the proper age to attend. This will also teach you how to control your powers. You're going to need to."

I'd learned by now not to argue, so I followed the goddess into a chamber behind the throne room. It was decorated with maps, drawings of various types of zombies and mythological creatures, diagrams of palaces, and diagrams of old military strategies. There was a single table with two chairs, and Hecate gestured that I should sit in one.

"People that I have given the same power I have given the crew of the Argo Two have the same sort of secret society that demigods do-just under the skin of the mortal world. The refer to themselves as witches and wizards, and the mortals as Muggles. I will have a half-giant come in to explain the rules of such a society to you and the seven. His name is Hagrid, and he will be your guide. And your mission? ...there was once a man that I gave these powers. A man who went by the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. You know what he did, you know what he tried to do, I know it. Some of his followers survived the Second Wizarding War, as you know."

I swallowed, hard. Of course I knew- I'd read the books. The moment I heard Hogwarts, I knew.

"Yes, I know."

"Some of them are trying to bring him back."

* * *

 

Diagon Alley was everything I had hoped for and more.

We went to Gringotts first, where Hazel and Hagrid nearly vomited in their cart. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and I were behind them, hoping to the gods that they didn't.

Ollivander's was the last place we went, and it took me twenty minutes to find a wand that wanted me.

The first one, yew and dragon heartstring, simply scooted out of my hand. The second, cherry and dragon heartstring, set some of his papers on fire. When I apologised profusely, he simply laughed and put it out with a simple water spell. The third, willow and pheonix feather seemed to respond well to me, but Ollivander frowned a little.

"Almost, almost..."

After that, Ollivander nearly gave up, but then he looked me over, frowned and said "Hmm....I wonder..." and dug around in the back for ten minutes. Hagrid stayed in with me, reassuring me, and telling me that sometimes the wand was just a little hard to find.

He brought out a wand made of yew, and as soon as it was in my hand, I felt it. The same power, the same quiet control I had when summoning the dead. Ollivander squinted, nodded and said "Yes. That's the one. Eleven inches, yew wood and Thestral hair core. Quite flexible." He frowned.

"I've only made five wands with that core. None of them...never mind that."

He watched me with quiet concern as I left.

* * *

 

 

I didn't expect to find a familiar. Every animal I've ever met has smelled death on me and fled, and at first the magical animals didn't like me either. But, at the back of the store there was a cage with three barn owls. Two were snowy white and avoiding the third, which had black feathers mixed with dark brown. It stared out sadly at me, and I felt a pang of pity. I reached out for it, and for once it didn't move away. I hesitatated, surprised, and then I knew.

I retracted my hand and it gave a sad little hoot, as though it wanted me to come back but didn't really expect it. I went directly to the counter, pointed at the black owl and asked its price.

* * *

 

We paid with money from Hogwarts' own vaults. The Headmistress had been told to provide for everyone. Robes, wands, cauldrons, potion ingredients, the works. So, the day we went to King's Cross we had everything we needed for our year at Hogwarts. The day before, Hecate had de-aged us to fifteen years old, so we were just the new American exchange students.

The train ride was uneventful, but I did get to meet the Weasleys, the Potters, and the Malfoys; or, the children, at least. Most of them were adorable little eleven year olds with big wide eyes.

When we got there, the sorting happened. Since we were new, we had to be sorted.

I went first that year. I approached the hat, put it on, and tried not to panic.

"Hmm, a demigod eh? Not often we get those here. Ah, and seven more? This will be a fun year. Now, let's see...cunning, a good level head, clever....hmmm...loyal, yes...and damaged too, I see. Insecure. Afraid of what your family would say?.... Well, I guess it'll have to be SLYTHERIN!!!"

He shouted the last part out to the hall, and I thanked him, took him off and set him on the stool before standing and making my way shakily over to the Slytherin table, who were grinning at me. One of the Slytherins moved over on the bench to make space for me, and a couple quietely congratulated me.

I turned my eyes back to the sorting after a nod of acknowlegement.

Annabeth was put into Ravenclaw (big surprise) along with Piper. Hazel, Jason and Percy were in Gryffindor (another huge surprise). Leo joined me at the Slytherin table, and Frank was left alone with the Hufflepuffs. I followed a boy named Sato down to the Slytherin dungeons. He and his two best friends had been Slytherins since they were eleven. One of the two, Ethelyn, was just describing the giant squid that sometimes swam by and stared at us when we got to the wall that lead to the Slytherin dorms.

"Snidget!" called one of the prefects. I smiled, thinking of Quiddich Through The Ages. As the door slid aside and I got the first glimpse of the dungeons, my grin widened. I was finally going home, after all these years of wishing.

* * *

 

**Hello! Second fanfic using AO3, and loosely based off of a peice of fanart I can't find at the moment (Sorry). Anyway, love me? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo woke up in the Slytherin dungeons, a little bit cold and a little bit on fire. He jumped up and grabbed the pitcher of water beside his bed, dumping it on his head before he realized that it had just been the ends of his hair that were smoking. He could have just dipped the ends in.  
He sighed and put the pitcher on his table and attempted to sleep again. 

He thought that he wouldn't be able to sleep, as he was usually overly hyper after catching on fire. Oddly enough, these dungeons seemed to be good for his sleep, and he was snoring within minutes. 

It was unfortunate, for if he had not fallen asleep he undoubtedly would have noticed the shadows move, disgorging a small girl with red hair and burning black eyes. He would have seen her smile (was that a smile?) and known. But he didn’t. He just slept, and snored. The girl closed her eyes, her smile widening, and stepped back into the shadows.

In the bed across from him, Nico blinked awake, a small frown on his face. He sniffed the air. Hm. Smelled like ghost.  
He ignored it, passing it off as one of the many spirits that inhabited his new home. And, in a way, he was right.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning was fairly uneventful, save for three things that the demigods did not notice.

There was a ghost that lived in the dining hall. He was a small, mute boy, with shaggy red hair and dead black eyes. He followed the demigods in their groups, tracing their movements with his eyes like a starving predator. Nobody in the hall saw him, except for Nico. He had been talking to a quiet Slytherin boy with dark hair, skin, and eyes. They were laughing over a quiet joke that Nico had told the boy (named Jasper) and Nico caught a glimpse of bright red hair out of the corner of his eye and felt a tug, like looking into Tartarus again. He had to close his eyes and fight back a panic attack, and so did not notice the small boy slipping out of the hall, a small smile (was that a smile?) stretching his face. 

The staff were all suspicious of them. They had, of course, a natural talent for magic. This made the staff wonder where a bunch of Muggles had learned these sorts of things. It was on a need to know basis, the Headmistress had told all curious staff. 

Draco Malfoy knew why they were there. He knew what they were. He was their Potions teacher, and had been curious as to how the Muggle boy named Nico knew so much about making potions. He asked, in passing, for information on his background and the Headmistress had simply shaken her head. Draco understood. They had come to save them. They were heroes.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Nico focused his attention on the task at hand-cutting up yarrow and belladonna for a sleep-healing potion. He was not focusing on the Slytherin beside him, who smelled like melted chocolate. Or may have. Nico didn't know, because he was focusing on his work. 

The boy beside him set their cauldron to a boil, and Nico dropped the fragments of herb into the thin soupy liquid bubbling within. The man at the front of the room never took his eyes off of Nico. Neither did most of the people in the class, all of which were wondering why the damned Muggle boy was so damned good at magic.

None of them noticed two children with red hair and burning eyes watching him, filled with unmistakable hatred.


End file.
